


Everyone Needs A Hero (Even the Heroes Themselves)

by musicaltvbooks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Mutants, Women Being Awesome, adorable children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltvbooks/pseuds/musicaltvbooks
Summary: You've seen little boys help the superheroes in the movies. Now, I present to you, little (and also grown woman) girls helping the Avengers (and other miscellaneous heroes.)Inspired by this post





	1. Natasha

Jessica Vargaz was going to scream. She had just wanted to take her sister to the museum, but they had barely made it out of the subway station before the Villain of the Week attacked. Why people still felt like attacking New York when the Avengers where there, she would never understand. The way she saw it, if one wanted to destroy the world, they just needed to either do it quietly or at least wait until the freaking Avengers weren't in New York, or even in the country. But that was neither here nor there. 

"C'mon Cari, let's go into that store." She said, nudging her younger sister towards a random store, hoping that it would be open or at least unlocked. Today was not their day though, because they were stopped before they could reach the store. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." It was the villain of the week, and they were not looking very forgiving. Jessica slowly shuffled in front of her sister, putting herself between the villain and her. Luckily, the villain didn't get to attack them, as they were no doubt trying to do, because someone launched themselves at them, yelling for Jessica to get herself and her sister out of the way.

Of course, Jessica wasted no time listening to the shouted instructions, pulling her sister along as she ran away. She barely got two feet away when she felt something yank her back towards the commotion. She whirled around and saw that it was her sister who had pulled her back. 

"Carilla Elena Vargaz, que estas haciendo? Didn't you hear that person tell us to run?" Cari just shook her head urgently. 

"Jess, that's the Black Widow! She's losing against the villain! Necesitamos ayudarla!" Looking back towards the fight going on, Jessica saw that it was indeed the Black Widow, and she seemed to be fighting a losing battle. One of her arms were bent weirdly, and she seemed to be avoiding putting weight on one of her legs. Sighing, Jessica turned back to her sister and nodded. 

"You're right. Wait till I give you the okay, and then scream as loud as you can, alright?" After getting the affirmative from Cari, Jessica turned back around and breathed deeply. This was going to take a lot of focus to not mess up. 

She lifted her arms, and breathed out. Imagined an absolute silence, and pushed it towards the Black Widow. 

Breathed in. Pulled silence towards herself. 

Breathed out. She turned towards her sister, and nodded. Cari's face became determined, and she breathed deeply. Then she opened her mouth, and screamed. 

~~~~~~~

"That was pretty good, Cari! Now let's go before anyone notices that was you." If any one found out their powers, they would probably be experimented on, and Jessica did _not_ want to be in the room where that happens. So they ran away, and they didn't stop until they were at least 5 blocks away. 

Jessica sighed. Hopefully there hadn't been any cameras around. Stupid advancing technology, it was making it harder for her to lay low. 

"Come on Cari, I think we deserve some ice cream after that, don't you?" Her sister lit up and started running forward, dragging Jessica along.

~~~~~~~

Both of them started laughing and continued walking down the street, never noticing the person who had followed them. Continuing on with their lives, unaware that they had been noticed by the person they had saved. And well, if she had managed to erase all evidence of either sister having been there that day, well, nobody needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't figured out (if you did, wow I'm impressed lol), Carilla has the power of super-scream (think Black Canary but more erratic and also no combat experience. And also a 12 y/o child), and Jessica has the power to deprive other ppl of their senses or enhance them. (Seems kinda villainy, I know) We might be seeing more of the Vargaz sister later on (depends on how much u guys like them + if I'm up for it) but even if we won't, I just like sharing information about my OCs lol
> 
> Is this awkwardly written? I feel like it is. Mostly bc I have never really written any action scenes before. Hopefully I get better at writing them lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Please Water Your Daisies Children

Celeste had been having a good day. The best day, even. She had woken up early enough to have a good breakfast, she had made it to school early enough to get the seat on the bus that was far enough from the front that the adults wouldn't bother her, but also not too far that the noisy troublemakers would bother her. Then her friends had come and they had all had a great time on the way to NASA for their field trip. 

So of course something bad had to happen. A villain, if you could even call him that, had attacked and taken her and her entire class as hostages. Honestly, it would have been terrifying if the bad guy was any good at what he was doing. Sure, he had been smart to attack NASA, the one place in Texas where the civilians didn’t have guns, but he somehow managed to completely destroy his gun! Like, it had literally fallen apart in his hands. 

Come to think of it, that was very weird. She doubted this guy had the power to take things apart, because if he did, he would’ve taken apart the guns that the security guards had instead of taking her and her class hostage. Then again, he wasn’t exactly smart. 

Celeste took a quick look around the room the bad guy was keeping them in. Nothing unusual, it was just her classmates being themselves. Sabrina was looking like she was going through cellphone withdrawal and Katy and Henry were making fun of the villain. In fact, the only out of the ordinary thing was the person sitting in the far corner, out of sight of the idiot, but visible to Celeste. And Celeste was sure that she had not been there when the idiot ushered them all in and told them to sit or he’d shoot them. 

Celeste looked up, and saw that a vent cover was missing. She didn’t think anybody would be able to get in so quietly. Who was this mystery woman anyways?

She took a closer look at the woman. Nothing out of the ordinary, she looked Asian, she had shoulder length hair, and she was wearing some type of fingerless gloves that looked shiny. Wait, shiny? Then the woman’s sleeve moved up, and she stuck her hand out, and some type of air was coming out of her hand. 

Celeste looked at her for a moment, dumbfounded, before she put two and two together. This was QUAKE, the vigilante with earthquake powers, and she had come to rescue them! 

Except she couldn’t rescue them because the idiot had too many guns. Celeste figured he was a redneck or something, because honestly, who else takes 3 guns to NASA? 

Celeste took a deep breath. She had to help Quake get rid of however many guns he had, or else she’d never be able to free them. So she shifted slightly, making just enough noise that he looked at her sharply, dropping the destroyed gun in his hands and grabbing another one, only for that one to be destroyed too. 

She saw the rage in his eyes, and suddenly regretted her decision to help Quake very very much. She was sure she was about to die, but every gun he pulled out was destroyed, until he ran out of guns. By that time, he was so mad that Celeste was sure she was going to die just from his glare. 

But thankfully, Quake managed to take him out before that happened, saving them all, and not even being noticed by the majority of her classmates. 

Quake was about to jump back into the vents when she stopped, looked at Celeste, and nodded, giving her a smile. Celeste nodded back, and then Quake was gone. 

One thing was for sure, this had been a great day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’ve decided that this story is gonna be a “whenever I feel like writing another chapter” story. So, I’m going to mark it complete, but that doesn’t mean that more chapters won’t be published. 
> 
> If you want to see one of your OCs or a character from another show helping a MCU (or Marvel tv shows) person, drop a request in the comments? Or even write your own thing! I’d love to read more stories with this concept!


End file.
